nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 7
, United Kingdom |presenters = , , and Chlöe Howl |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = |map year = 7 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22B14C | tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their artist and/or song | col3 = #FFC20E | tag3 = Former participants |entries = 51 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA }}North Vision Song Contest 7, often referred to as NVSC 7 will be the 7th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in the United Kingdom following Chlöe Howl's victory in the sixth edition. It was the first time that the United Kingdom hosted the contest. The (BBC) chose and the to host the contest. For the first time, the contest will have four different hosts; Holly Willoughby will host the first semi-final, Emma Willis will host the second semi-final, Fearne Cotton will host the final show and the winner of the last edition, Chlöe Howl will host the final results. Fifty-one countries will participate in the contest with Armenia, Czech Republic, Turkey and Kazakhstan returning. On 16 January, Luxembourg's withdrawal had been announced. Location :For further information see Liverpool is a city and metropolitan borough of Merseyside, England, United Kingdom along the eastern side of the Mersey Estuary. It was founded as a borough in 1207 and was granted city status in 1880. In 2011 the population administered by Liverpool City Council was 466,415 and is at the centre of a wider urban area, the Liverpool City Region. Historically, Liverpool was a part of Lancashire. The city's urbanisation and expansion were largely brought about by the city's status as a major port. By the 18th century, trade from the West Indies, Ireland and mainland Europe, coupled with close links with the Atlantic slave trade, furthered the economic expansion of Liverpool. Liverpool is also well known for its inventions and innovations, particularly in terms of infrastructure, transportation, general construction, and in the fields of public health and social reform. Railways, ferries and the skyscraper were all pioneered in the city, together with the first societies for animal and child protection, the first schools for the blind, for working-men, and for girls. Liverpool was the port of registry of the ocean liner, the RMS Titanic, and the words Titanic, Liverpool could be seen on the stern of the ship. Labelled the World Capital City of Pop by Guinness World Records, artists of Liverpool origin have produced more number one singles than any other. The popularity of The Beatles, Billy Fury, Gerry and the Pacemakers, and the other groups from the Merseybeat era, and later bands such as Echo & the Bunnymen and Frankie Goes to Hollywood, contributes to Liverpool's status as a tourist destination; tourism forms a significant part of the city's modern economy. The city celebrated its 800th anniversary in 2007, and it held the European Capital of Culture title together with Stavanger, Norway, in 2008. Liverpool is also well known for its strong sporting identity. The city is home of two Premier League football clubs, Liverpool F.C. and Everton F.C.. Matches between the two clubs are known as the Merseyside derby. The world-famous Grand National also takes places annually at Aintree Racecourse on the outskirts of the city. Bidding phase The bidding phase submissions opened on 22 January. On 23 January, London and Manchester were the first cities to join the phase with The O₂ Arena and the Manchester Arena respectively. After applying to enter as an independent nation, Wales submitted Millennium Stadium, located in Cardiff, to host the seventh edition. On 26 January, two more cities joined the phase; Glasgow with the Glasgow Celtic Park and Belfast with the Belfast Odyssey Arena. The same day, Leeds and Liverpool joined the phase with the Leeds Festival Grounds and the Echo Arena respectively. Just one day before BBC would decide the host city, Llanfairpwllgwyngyll, a city located in Wales, decided to enter the phase. However, a venue was never revealed. On 28 January, BBC announced that Liverpool will be the host city of the seventh edition as it was tagged as the best one for such a competition. The Echo Arena has a capacity of more than 12,000, though it may be decreased due to the stage and staff occupation. Format Semi-final allocation draw Unlike the previous editions, the semi-final allocation draw took place early. On 23 January, heads of the NBU hosted an event for the draw where the semi-finals were determined. The draw took place in the . The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Lithuania, FYR Macedonia and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Hungary and the host, the United Kingdom were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty-six countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Participating countries Fifty-one countries will participate in the edition. Turkey, Czech Republic, Kazakhstan and Armenia confirmed their participating after their single-edition withdrawal from the sixth edition with the latter two being forced to do so after they were banned from the edition. Luxembourg announced their withdrawal from the contest on 16 January. Estonia had originally announced their withdrawal from the contest but after several broadcasters of the contest collected signatures regarding the Estonian participation, the country confirmed their participating in the edition. Belarus and Bulgaria had announced their possible withdrawals for financial issues and the incident in the previous edition respectively. Returning artists *Medina and Aura Dione, both previous Danish representatives, have been selected to participate in the Danish selection. *Adriana Lua and Ana Free participated in the Portuguese national selection. *Former NVSC winner Malena Ernman has won Fantasifestivalen 07, the Swedish national selection and will therefore represent Sweden for a second time. *Andreea Balan has been selected internally to represent Romania again, after participating in the first edition. *Former NVSC participant for Moldova in #4 Angelika Vee will be - again - one of the 11 acts in Sansa ta 02. *Samanta Tīna has won the national selection and will represent Latvia again, after she participated in the third and fourth editions *Former NVSC participants, Dimitar Andonovski, Elvir Mekic, Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena, Martin Vucic and Vlatko Lozanoski participated in the Macedonian national selection. *Former NVSC participants Gigi Radics, Laura Cserpes and Linda Király participated in the Hungarian selection. *NVSC 6 winner Chlöe Howl participated in the National Selection for the United Kingdom. *Maria Mena has won Den Norsken Sangen and has been selected to represent Norway again, after participating in the fifth edition. Semi-final 1 Lithuania, FYR Macedonia and Ukraine will vote in this semi-final. Azerbaijan and Serbia got the wildcards of the semi-final. Semi-final 2 Hungary and the United Kingdom will vote in the semi-final. Denmark and Germany got the wildcards for this semi-final. Final Ten countries will qualify from each semi-final. Hungary got the wildcard of the Big 5. Controversies * : On 22 January, it was announced that Spain would send "Love is Dead" by Ruth Lorenzo, however this song was participating in the Andorran national selection and due to this fact Spain had to change entry for the edition. Other countries * : On 16 January, it was announced that Luxembourg will withdraw from NVSC #7, after their plans with the changes of the new HoD were cancelled. The HoD Jess was suspended from NVSC due getting too many strikes of non-voting. Another reason for their withdrawal was the non-qualification of Luxembourg in NVSC #6. However, RTL has not ruled out a return in NVSC #8 with a new Head of Delegation. References Category:Editions